not your usual cup of coffee
by marischje
Summary: Itachi bahkan sadar selain imun dengan wajahnya, Hinata punya dunia di dalam otaknya yang semenarik Alice in The Wonderland. itachi/hinata AU.


**naruto (c) masashi kishimoto**

 **AU - itachi/hinata**

 **an: halo salam kenal semua! makasih udah mau mampir o/**

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau sudah baca buku yang kemarin kuberikan?"

Itachi menggeser kursi di samping Hinata, meletakkan dua gelas besar satu kopi moka dan satu lagi milkshake. Lalu lengannya ia letakkan di punggung kursi Hinata. Perpustakaan kota kini banyak mengalami perubahan. Hinata berterimakasih dan menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang. Ruangan ini bersuhu sejuk. Hari Sabtu tidak begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Untuk meningkatkan minat baca, pemerintah memutuskan merombak total imej perpustakaan menjadi kafe baca yang modern.

"Barusan aku meminjam volume kedua, Itachi-nii." Ia tersenyum saat membuka halaman yang baru, jendela kaca yang besar menampilkan halaman asri yang segar. Jam satu pagi tidak begitu cerah namun bukan berarti ada tanda untuk turun hujan. Buku yang Itachi beri pinjam bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dipenjara karena ketajaman otaknya dan ketangkasan lidahnya untuk mengkritik pemerintah di jaman revolusi. Temanya berat, tapi Hinata amat menyukai cara penyampaian si pengarang tentang kerumitan si pemuda. "Aku selalu suka bagian Rio kabur dengan cara hipnotisme. Dia pintar. Sangat pintar."

"Begitu. Padahal aku menebak kamu akan suka bagian Elisa berdebat di depan Majelis Tinggi," baru pertamakali Itachi gagal mengira isi pikiran perempuan. Hei, kalian perlu tahu, sudah berapa banyak acara kepanitiaan yang Itachi ikuti. Tapi untuk masalah perempuan, pengalamannya hanya sebatas teman, Ibu, dan saudara. Namun, setidaknya, Itachi bisa memperkirakan apa isi kepala lawan bicaranya namun ini Hinata, juniornya, tidak begitu banyak hal yang menonjol, tapi Itachi tetap tidak bisa.

"Aaa, itu juga bagus. Aku suka karakter Rio. Dia cerdas. Aku sering membaca karakter utama keluar dari penjara dengan cara kekerasan, tapi aku baru tahu kalau hipnotis dan akhir dari perjalanan Rio akan seepik itu."

Itachi meregangkan bahunya dan menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangannya, memfokuskan pandangan pada Hinata. Ia suka saat Hinata menunduk malu segera dan melanjutkan uraiannya kenapa ia tidak menyukai protagonis perempuan, mengapa ia mendukung keputusan antagonis laki-laki. Semuanya menarik. Tidak membosankan. Baginya, Hinata sopan dan ramah. Bagi Itachi, keseksian seorang perempuan terletak dalam isi pikirannya, bukan yang lain. Labirin intelegensi yang Hinata bangun cukup membuat Itachi sibuk mencari jalan keluar sementara Hinata ketika pertamakali ia ajak berkencan sangat imun terhadap wajahnya. Boleh juga.

Sebagai info tambahan, mereka berdua saling mengenal karena Hinata masuk sebagai kontributor paling rajin di laman jurnal ilmiah kampus. Itachi awalnya menilai perempuan yang menulis banyak ide-ide jenius ini berperawakan tinggi, modis dan sosialita. Ternyata, Hinata benar-benar kebalikan dari apa yang ia pikirkan kecuali saat sekarang. Dimana spectacle tipis itu bertengger di hidung dan sisi serius yang ambil bagian dari kelembutan seorang Hinata keluar tanpa diminta.

"Kalau menurut Itachi-nii, bagaimana?"

"Aku sih, secara pribadi, sama seperti Rio. Orang seperti dia punya kemampuan untuk membuat pilihan." Ujar Itachi, memiringkan kepala. Itachi adalah seorang asisten dosen, tidak mempermasalahkan waktu senggang untuk membeli kemewahan seperti tidur dan makan bersama keluarganya ia gunakan untuk berkencan bersama Hinata. Tidak ada penyesalan apapun dan ia tidak merasa jenuh atas hubungan yang ia sering dengar seperti; ( _kenapa sih tidak mencari perempuan yang lebih agresif sedikit?_ )

"Pilihan di dunia itu ada banyak. Faktor keberuntungan sih, salah satu saja. tapi dia punya pandangan yang berbeda dalam melihat segala sesuatunya. Poin yang menarik dari Rio."

"Itachi-nii, kuminum ya milkshakenya,"

"Hinata, ayolah, aku tahu kita baru jadian dua minggu yang lalu, santai saja."

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu dan seulas senyum ia hadiahkan untuk Itachi. "Kalau begitu, sehabis dari sini mau coba ke Shibuya? Aku diberitahu Neji-nii, restoran keluarga Uwashiki enak."

"Aaa. Iya. Cinnamon rollsnya 'kan terkenal enak. Kubeli semua untuk kumakan sendiri saja ya?" goda Itachi. Tahu betul cinnamon rolls ada di peringkat satu dalam daftar makanan kesukaan Hinata. Si gadis mencubit paha Itachi pelan.

"Hmm… kupesankan steak ya kalau begitu…!" Hinata tidak mau kalah. Siapa yang percaya postur tubuh sebagus Itachi ternyata lahir dari sosok vegetarian? Itachi tertawa pelan dan mengambil ikat rambut di meja sembari menguncir tinggi rambut si pacar. Hinata diam saja karena sudah kebiasaan; kadang ia menyelesaikan makalah, Itachi beres menjalin rambutnya. Kadangkala, giliran Hinata yang menguncir, mengikat bahkan menjalin rambut Itachi kalau sang pacar sibuk sekali menilai laporan para mahasiswa.

"Oke, bawa saja bukunya sekarang. Kita pergi." Itachi berniat melupakan semua tugas yang kini menunggu untuk dikerjakan dan Hinata kini merasa hidupnya tidak begitu monoton seperti yang dibicarakan orang, sepertinya akun jurnalnya akan bertambah pengikut karena punya pacar sekaligus editor seperti Itachi bukan hanya membantu toh Itachi sendiri meski terkadang mereka tidak satu selera tapi ia menyukainya bukan karena secara fisiknya tapi karena memang ia Itachi yang cerdas, lembut dan ia Itachi yang ia cintai.


End file.
